Intros
The intro is a part (normally at the start or middle) of the episode in which the theme song plays. It has been altered over the course of the series. BFDI The intro starts with all the contestants standing in the plains, looking toward the camera. The camera then pans to Dream Island, as the BFDI logo appears. It then cuts to black and shows the credits. In Sweet Tooth, the intro begins to play for a second time in the episode, before the Announcer cuts it off, remembering they had already played it. This also happened during Gardening Hero, But Leafy insists he play it again for good measure, which he does. Music: "bass 8ths sample.wav" BFDIA The intro is identical to the BFDI intro, except the landscape is a different shade and Dream Island is now gone. The logo appears like normal, but instead of cutting to black, "again" appears below the logo and the credits fade in. A modified version of the intro was shown in Zeeky Boogy Doog, where it read "Battle for Nothing" instead, with exclamation points replacing "again". Pin had the only difference in the intro, since now she has angry eyebrows on it. Music: "bass 8ths sample.wav" but high-pitched IDFB The logo stars with the contestants outside of the LOL falling against a white background, changing between 1-3 different expressions. It shows their names below them. The LOL then shows the contestants still inside. The shot changes to the original layout, with the contestants standing in the foreground before the camera pans into the background, now showing Yoyle City instead, with the IDFB logo appearing. The theme song is a remix of the original theme. Music: Title unknown, remix of bass 8ths sample.wav. BFB All the contestants, as well as various objects, float inside of Black Hole, before a mysterious giant hand moves around him. The camera zooms out and shows the hand belongs to Four. Four then shakes violently as a clip of the objects saying "Switch!" (taken from "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know") plays in the background. Four changes into a poorly drawn version of himself. The camera then moves quickly down a line of the contestants, who are organized by color, ending at Pen and Marker. It does not show any purple, pink, or red characters. The camera then zooms out to show the contestants, including those not shown in the line, now on an unknown, monochromatic landscape, with Four and standing in the background. It then cuts to the logo, with a picture of Four and X, and the text "Battle for B.F.D.I." emerging from it. Episodes after "Getting Teardrop to Talk" don't play the beginning for the intro, starting at the part where Four is poorly drawn. They start where a character's hand is in the position of Four's hand, and the intro just starts. (With the exception of "Getting Teardrop to Talk") In Enter the Exit, a different intro plays where Four isn't there, X is frowning, the BEEP are orange, Tree is in Bottle and the dead contestants aren't there. The title also reads Battle for Nothing. This intro could be a reference to the other Battle for Nothing intro down to the part where Yellow Face says that they're just battling for nothing. Music: "- MUSIC OF FOUR'S 3D HAND -" Trivia *BFB's intro is usually played after a character, usually Four, makes a similar pose that Four does in the intro. * GOOF: In the BFB intro, Firey isn't burning. * GOOF: Even though Tree is green, and shown on the landscape between Tennis Ball and Gelatin, he does not show up in the line of characters for the first few episodes. * BFDIA 1 played the intro the latest into the video (percentage-wise). * At the end of the BFB intro, if you look at X's legs and Four, it looks like it spells "BFB", the name of the season. ** Similarly, in the Battle for Nothing intro in BFB, one of X's legs are bent in the shape of an N so his legs and the dotted line of where Four should be spells BFN. Category:Other Category:Lists Category:Seasons Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:IDFB Category:Battle for BFDI